And My Father Become Youth Again
by khalista
Summary: What will people say when they looked the Highmanners Hiashi Hyuuga drunk on the bar!


Hi! Please read. This is my 3rd fanfic. Please be honest, and tell me where is my mistakes. I'm sorry if you disappointed because my fanfic is bad.

**And My father Become Youth Again…**

"Bye, father!"

"Wait, Hinata! Where do you want to go?" her father asked.

"I'm just walking around, father. I will go back before nine. Bye!"

"Wait! With whom do you want to-"too bad. Hinata was gone.

**----------------------------------**

Now he felt alone. Her daughter was going, and his second daughter was reading book in her room. (No one can disturb Hanabi when she's reading the book)

Wife? He doesn't have a wife. She left him five years ago.

He's very jealous with his first daughter. Why she can have a good time but he doesn't?

What should I do? Searching a new wife? Go clubbing?

Oh, c'mon. What will people say if they're found HYUUGA HIASHI clubbing?

But, who cares about that?

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Five days later…

"Where do you want to go, father?" little Hanabi asked her father.

"Well, you don't have to know. Take care." His father goes.

"Where did father go, Hanabi-Chan?" Hinata asked her sister from the kitchen.

"I dunno. But he said we don't have to worry."

'Well then, let's eat."

_Okay, maybe they aren't knew what their father doing._

He is dance around the dance floor. It's strange to look the old man dance between youth people, on the bar!

In that dance floor too, Sakura was dance with Sasuke. When she looked around, she saw that old man.

"Unbelievable…" she can't believe with her own eyes.

-----------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------

The telephone on the hyuuga Mansion is ringing. Hanabi get it.

"hyuuga residence." She answered. "Who is it?"

"Oh, hello Hanabi-Chan. It's Sakura. Can I talk to your sister, please?"

"Wait a sec." Hanabi give the telephone to her big sister. "Sakura-san is wanted to talk with you."

"Thank you." She said to her little sister. "Hello Sakura-San. What's up?"

"Hinata-chan. Does your father there?"

"No, why?"

"Oh my god. My eyes were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I saw your father drunk on the bar."

"**WHAT!**'

"Now I'm at bar, and I met someone like your father, so asked you to come here to make sure-"

"Thank you for your information, Sakura-San!" click

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What's wrong, sis?" hanabi asked, her sister was act like crazy.

_What will people say when they looked the High-manners Hiashi Hyuuga drunk on the bar!_

"You know what. Your father was drunk at the bar."

"WHAT! How can you know!"

"Sakura-San told me."

"So, what we must do know?'

"I dunno…"

"Well, we must send him to the mad house."

"Bad idea, Hanabi-Chan."

"So, what we must do?"

"Come here. I have an idea."

Hiashi was come back. It's 01.00 a.m.

"Father! Where do you come from?" hanabi asked her father.

"Are you go… clubbing?" hinata asked.

"What do you mean, Hinata! Behave yourself!" his father is angry with her.

"We know that, Father. You go clubbing, right?" hanabi asked his father impolitely.

"Hanabi! Hinata! Don't say it to me! I never go clubbing!" Hiashi is VERY angry. (A/n: aww it's getting hot in here!)

"Liar! My friend said that she saw you drunk-" hinata shouted.

Riiiing! The telephone is ringing. Hanabi get it.

"Hyuuga residence." She answered. "Who is it?"

Hinata hear the conversation between hanabi and the caller.

"Oh, hi Sakura-San. Are you wanted to talk with- (Sakura cut it off.) oh, you don't want to talk with her. (Sakura talked.) It's okay if you want to talk with me. (Sakura talked) yes, yes, I know about that. Sis told me. (Sakura talked again.) What? Really? (Sakura talked.) I understand why you don't want to talk with her. (Sakura talked.) Don't worry, she never angry. (Sakura talked.) Bye, Sakura-San. Thank you."

"Sis, Sakura-San said she doesn't saw father. She saw a hippies group, and she said she really sorry." Hanabi murmured.

"_WHAAT! Damn Sakura-San! I will kill her!" _Hinata thought.

"Hippies group, eh?" Her father asked her with a horror face.

"What should we do, sis?" Hanabi whispered at her.

"Plan B. Apologize!" Hinata whispered to her sister.

"Hanabi! Hinata! To the living room!" Hiashi is VERY, VERY angry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomorrow…

The telephone in the Hyuuga mansion is ringing. But now Hinata get it.

"Hyuuga residence." She answered. "Who is it?"

"Hi, Hinata-Chan! It's Sakura. I'm really sorry about last night…" she apologized. "By the way, you haven't told this to your father, right?"

"You know what, Sakura-San." Hinata smiled cynically. "I and Hanabi must clean our mansion for a week."

A/n: tee hee! The high-manners Hiashi Hyuuga went clubbing! Hahaha.

Sorry... I don't get "Hyuuga Hiashi" name in Characters, so I decided to click "Hyuuga Hinata" and "Hyuuga Hanabi" name. Because they're in this fanfic too, right?

Well! I know! Stupid fanfic! And stupid author!

I'm sorry if there are SO many mistakes in this fanfic (especially grammar). I'm Indonesian, and my English is very BAD. (This is a stupid fanfic, made from the stupid author) God, I'm such a STUPID girl…

Anyway, please click the button "Go" on the left below. And type something about me and my fanfic.

Please R&R. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.

I will read your review and I will correct the grammar!

(You know the stupid girl that bad on grammar? Me!)

Thank you for reading my fanfic, and I'm sorry if I waste your time. But, please read my another fanfic, if you have time! Thank you!

.astreEy


End file.
